Once apon a dream
by Mariku-san
Summary: Dark spends the best night he's had for centuries with Krad. But what happens when Dark wakes up to find that it's all just a dream? ONESHOT KradXDark YAOILEMON


I laid there on my back, legs open, and my lover at the ready. He stood there while his trembling member begged for entry. It's been centuries that I had last had sex with a man, and of course for my birthday, I got the chance to. Our hands interlocked, and my nails dug deep into his flesh. Underneath the hissing and the moaning, he loved it. He was always the sadist-type. He loved pain in it's many forms.

"Are you sure, my love? I don't want to hurt you."

In this, I think he was being honest. Granted he has tried to kill me countless of times, but he still loved me. We use to be lovers, him and I. A long time ago, before...before I cheated on him. Yeah, go ahead, make fun of me. Taunt me and laugh. Boo and hiss. I broke his heart. I'm the reason he is the way he is, I'm sorry. But I was a kid then. I was only a few years old. I was made to steal...but I stole his heart.

The room was dark. I didn't want him to see my body. I have my reasons for that, none of which is your concern. I watched his features as I gave him a nod. So tense, my love. And it's all for me. His pale shoulders blades hunched up as he slowly entered me. I closed my eyes so fast, one would think I suddenly went blind. I screamed loudly, and instead of feeling him deep inside of me, I felt a pause, and a trembling member.

"We should stop."

He pulled himself out just as carefully. He hurt me and maybe I was seeing things, but a think I saw a tear go down his sharp chin. A single tear traveled down his cheek to his chin. My love, don't cry. It's not your fault I can't take it. I haven't had sex with a man since you. You were my first and I want you to be my last, and only. I haven't had any for centuries now.

The nearby blanket , my lover took in his hands and wrapped himself with it cotton. I felt so useless, like I wasn't good enough for him. His pale bare body was there for the taking; he wanted me so badly. I ruined my own birthday gift. My gift from my lover. I sat up and sat indian-style. His blonde hair fell all around his body like a river or a waterfall. I never saw anything that was so beautiful. I wanted him, his pulse inside of me, his strong thrusts into me. I wanted to scream out his name, but I was afraid of the pain.

"Please don't cry."

As soon as I said that, I got a death glare. Before I knew it, he was atop of me, blanket missing. He rubbed his shaft against mine, and they touched. I was ready, and he was more than ready. My Gods, I never felt like this. I had sex with him once before, but it was centuries long since past. This time, I knew...I just knew it was going to be better.

"What was that?"

He hissed in my ear. I was trembling from fear and from that fact that he was so close to me. I wanted to scream so loud, to just let loose the desire in me. I loved him, and he loved me. Aren't lovers suppose to share a time of together?

"Fuck me."

I hissed back. I wasn't going to lie to the hungry sex craved angel. He was just as horny as I was. Still am in fact. I saw a grin that was long due. His pearl whites flashed to reveal teeth, resembling vampire fangs. His honey amber eyes called out to me, begging to eat, begging to dive in. It pained him, not being able to enter me. I would have felt the same way. But the that short moment when he was just at my entrance, then I knew that he really was he one.

He moved forward and bit my neck, ripping at the flesh. I moaned in pain and pleasure, and I could tell, just hearing me make a slight noise, aroused my love. I felt myself get harder as he sucked at my flesh. The skin was tender as he made his way down to my chest, sucking hard on my nipple, while pinching at the other.

I was pinned down by his strength, and found his nail digging into my veins. I tried to kill myself once, I bet you didn't know that. He doesn't even know that. I told him everything, but this was something I held from him. I loved him, yes, so much, I didn't want to lose him by telling him my little screw up. I needed him then, but I screwed it up by having one little affair; even worse it was someone he knew very well. I had to fall for the little boy with blue eyes.

"Take me."

He complied. Placing his warm wet mouth on my lips, I was attacked by his tongue. I had forgotten how strong his tongue was, and long. I always was upset that I wasn't gifted with such a long tongue, but I still was pleasing to him in some way. We battled for a bit, till he proved dominant. Whenever I would try to win, getting passed the defense, he would recoil his long pink tongue and push me back. He would never surrender, he was too prideful for that.

His long slender hands began to travel a bit over my body, trailing his fingers up and down my body, tracing over it, digging his nails into my flesh in random points. He was an odd one, but I loved him anyway. While he kissed me, the blonde fiend decided to sit on me, resting his long hard shaft on my body, leaving it on the line that trails into a V-shape.

My lover knew I wanted more, but of course, he had to have it his way. His honey eyes opened and he broke the spell bounding kiss. I wanted more, and I even whimpered as his lips moved away from mine. Sometimes he was a tease. There were times he was more than that. I missed that about him. I grabbed at one of his locks of blonde, and I found myself growling to him, growling for more.

"Not yet, my love."

He cooed. Those amber eyes always had a way of calming me down. More kisses, all over the bite marks he left behind, as his large able hand made its way to my hard...well to be blunt, my penis. Of course, that's what he wanted, to feel me. A tight grip in his hands, I felt them tightened further. A whole hand covered me, as a slow and steady movement took over me.

Two fingers, his index and thumb, took hold and moved slowly up and down my shaft, pumping me harder with each stoke. He watched me with those eyes of his, watching me turn underneath him, pulling to get free. I wanted him to take me, to eat me up like I was some sort of dessert. I was in pain, painful pleasure.

"More."

I found myself calling out to him. I found myself begging to him. He rubbed my balls as I continued to feel him stoke me up and down with a strong thrust here and there. Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet cover me. A strong sucking sensation, very much like a vacuum began to take me on a roller coaster ride. His lips moved up and down, along with his hand, his smooth tongue entering into the slit at the top. It dashed in and out like a kitten lapping up milk.

I moaned as I grabbed a fistful of his hair. In the darkness I could hear him laugh at me, a little chuckle. He got off on it, only he would. A gentle motion overtook me as I could feel myself climax. It wasn't anything special, but he was so gentle, so unlike himself, that it made the blow job all the more unique.

I squeezed tighter to his hair as I felt my release. A smacking of lips, my lover rose with my seed flowing down his chin. He licked it up and continued to clean my penis and balls of the fluid.

"You taste just like candy. Just like sugar."

He laughed at me again and wiped at his chin. He plunged in to kiss me, and kiss me he did. It was with fire that my blonde angel did kiss me. Again a battle was waged inside of my mouth, and again I lost. He laid on me, groin touching groin. He gently laid on me, listening to my heartbeat, and I to his, toying with his locks.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes when I heard him say that. I heard him say that years ago...years ago...so many years ago. I missed it, hearing those words. I never got that. Sure I had a few crushes...all of them being female and the object of my hosts affections...but just once I wanted someone to say that to me...and with him I did. But it wasn't to last.

I am not allowed to love him, nor is he allowed to love me. I can't be with the angry angel, nor with his own host the depressed blue haired and blue eyes boy that was once the cause of my affair. So many centuries ago...so many years...I wanted to forget this.

"I'm ready."

I was shocked to hear myself say that, but inside I think I was. I wanted to feel him again...to know his touch once again. I missed him so much...

"Are you sure?"

He whispered. I guessed his little boy was waking up inside.

"Yes...I am...take me...and love me forever."

I knew he was happy after that. That's all he every wanted; that's what anyone wants...to be loved, to love, to get it in return...right? His hair covered his body as he sat up. He touched my soft spot again to rouse me...clearly he was still in the mood. Without effort, my love was able to sit me up and on all fours, like a dog. I bit my lip and instead I made it bleed. In order to block the pain for the entry, I cause more to myself. I was a smart little thief and still are, don't you think?

"I'm going to start and I won't stop."

At least he warned me, right? I felt my cheeks opened just enough for him to enter in, but I wasn't sure it would be enough. He forced his way inside, causing me to scream loudly. I thought I heard glass shatter, but it could have been me hearing things. He pumped into me harshly and continued to thrust himself deeper. It hurt like hell. I wasn't open enough for his...his..well...I could never give his large shaft a title...other than large. Nevertheless I was being attacked by his hungry deprived self.

Pounding deeper and harder, thrusting in and out, I was in paradise. It hurt at first, but as I got use to feeling himself inside of me, I knew that it would be temporary, the pain. Nails were dug into my flesh, scraping at my back. I could feel warm liquid slowly pour down. My hair wasn't safe from him either. He grabbed at it and used it as a way to get me to scream, making it also another way to turn him on.

I was grabbed at the hips, pulling myself forward and then back, forcing me to feel him loosen and then tighten up on me. I was moaning, crying out for release when his hand grabbed me. I was limp yet at the same time I wasn't. My throat hurt from crying out, and the tears that streamed down my face were gone and now he wanted me to scream again.

"Trust me."

He said. I guess he knew what I was thinking. He pumped it, syncing it with the motion from his thrusts. I cried out, arching my back, my nails grabbing at the blanket. As I listened, even the bed we made love on began to cry out underneath us. I exploded in his tight grip around me, releasing myself, pouring out my white cream.

Not soon after I climaxed, my lover finished, releasing his own seed down my flesh. It was warm as it traveled. I fell to the floor with him still inside. A few after shocks, small but powerful thrusts into me, and he finished finally. He turned over on his back, while taking me in his arms.

"I love you, Dark. Don't ever leave me again."

"I have too, Krad. This is all but a dream."

Dark awoke with a start and found Satoshi standing in front of him with handcuffs in his hands. The thief shook his head to wake himself up. Daydreaming during the night was a bad sign.

"Well, Mousey, are you going to surrender the painting willingly or do I have to force it out from your grimy hands?"

"I would like to see you try, Hiwatari."

**_Some birthday this turned out to be._**


End file.
